Talk:The Dragon's Lair (mission)
This will need formatting and possible information correcting I guess. Is it fair to say that Glint is the hardest boss in the game? I haven't completed the Underworld or Fissure of Woe yet, so I can't say how hard they are... In which case, can we safely say that Glint is the hardest mission bonus? I met someone who had tried it 25 times by the time I did the mission! LordBiro/Talk 21:05, 15 Jun 2005 (EST) I agree that Glint is pretty damn hard, for sure the hardest single critter I've met in the game so far (including a trip to the Fissure). By the way: there seem to be two "Dragon's Lair" mission entries, this one and: Dragon's Lair... --84.175.108.214 07:08, 24 Jun 2005 (EST) Shouldn't this be "The Dragon's Lair"? That is how it is listed on the map. I've been in the FoW (but not UW), and I can say that Glint blows away anything there in terms of difficulty. Watch when she uses the skill that gives her +7 health regeneration, it barely does anything! That's how much health she has! The last time I tried it, we had a E/N with Grenth's Balance, and when she used it, she said it was doing 400+ damage, but it really looked like nothing. :( --Big Blue 05:01, 20 Sep 2005 (EST) :Glint is the hardest thing in the game, by eons.. Nothing comes close. The Lich Lord is a whimp. :) The other two level 30s, the Dragon Lich and Rotscale, are like Life Pods compared to her! :) ::She's hands down the hardest single beast in the game, but if you use egg baiting and have a couple of characters with interrupts for Hibernation, she's a piece of cake. Just beat her in a party of 7 with henchie healers today. --Kiiron 18:22, 18 November 2005 (UTC) :::I was in a party with two awesome interrupt rangers (and my ele was the shutdown mesmer), we took her down in 3 minutes. Dang! It was the proudest I've been since finding my first shard :) The whole idea is once she got to below 50% health, computer stupidity took over. She kept trying to do Crystal Hibernation only to be interrupted by one of us and try again. She didn't even attempt a single hit. --Karlos 03:44, 19 November 2005 (UTC) ::::I think we may have to review the statement of Glint being the toughest thing in the game. After the recent, ahem, "enhancement" of Rotscale, that is. :) --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 19:06, 16 June 2006 (CDT) :::::I really think Glint's status of "the hardest enemy in the gam" should be revoked. After all, me and an Alliance mate just went in and with the help of 6 henchmen brought down Glint. He was a SS necro, and I have my own build. Basically, the way we beat Glint was: Ignite Arrows, Dual Shot, and Needling Shot, keeping her constantly running away. In fact, I think I will add this strategy. Gimmethegepgun 21:15, 5 October 2006 (CDT) I can't remember if this is possible since my mesmer never got this far before he bit the dust, but since Crystal Haze and Crystal Bonds are both Hex spells, can Inspired Hex be used to both remove the spells and cast them back at Glint? (I'm asking this because I can't remember if Monster only hexes can be 'stolen' like this.) If not Shatter Hex is always a nice alternative (particularly if it's used on the warrior wacking away at her) :I've added a note in the Tips section about Inspired Hex. It isn't useful in the sense you describe, but since you can't steal Monster only hexes, it's very easy to quickly remove all the hexes.--RadiKS 18:00, 18 April 2006 (CDT) Does anyone know what type of damage glint's fireballs inflict? I'm assuming fire damage, but that's not neccessarily the case. It could be tested out with the various mesmer stances. Is Backfire really that useful? Crystal Haze seems to have a cooldown of about 30 seconds (I've never seen her recast it before its duration expired), and Crystal Bonds seems to have a cooldown of about 10 seconds (whenever she recast it, Remove Hex had already recharged), so it seems unlikely that Backfire would trigger more than once per casting, and might not trigger at all. Shatter Hex inflicts nearly as much damage with the added benefit of hex removal, and, if the hexes aren't instant cast, Power Spike should inflict nearly as much damage for 2/3 of the energy with the added benefit of interruption. Changes and addition Getting rid of the Backfire being recommended in the tips portion when facing Glint. My reasoning for this is two fold. First, only 2 of the skills Crystal Haze and Crystal Bonds actually set this hex off and neither of them are used very often. The second reason is the fact that Hexes and Conditions last half of their specified time against Glint. This was tested with Phantom Pain(constant 10 second duration) and Midnight Signet(15 second duration). The hex and the condition both only lasted half the length they were supposed to. I'll leave the Empathy recommendation due to the fact I have not tested this against Glint myself. The addition to tips I'll place is about Hexes and Conditions lasting half their normal duration against Glint. While it may be common knowledge, someone looking for tips may not realize this. Does the Dragon Egg aggro thing still work even though they nerfed the gear and stuff? :no, it does not Map I was playing through this mission yesterday, and for the first time I realized that the different areas are actually all part of the same larger map - I spotted Forgotten Cursebearers off in the distance when I was in the Facet of Chaos area, then I realized that you can see the Forgotten Gate Keeper from both of the first two facets. Since I'd never seen or heard of anyone else making a map of this mission, I took it upon myself to create a compass-screenshot map of this area. —Dr Ishmael (talk| ) 16:51, 27 August 2006 (CDT) November 21st Update I quote from here: Fixed bugs and made improvements to the following missions: Nahpui Quarter, '''Dragon’s Lair', Riverside Province.'' This update seems to of changed the range of the portals to bare minimum. Double check with me if you want but I am removing part of the warning. Oh... actually jsut ignore me Have to agree with this. Portals require you to practically walk into them now. Go ahead and remove the warning. Entropy 18:31, 29 November 2006 (CST) Two things... a) "Glint is by far the hardest creature in the game" Bringing it up again. Let's compare with the other hard things in Prophecies. Difficulty to reach? *Glint - Easy, shouldn't even have any deaths. An hour max. *Rotscale - Generally needs a runner to reach in a timely manner, so it can actually be harder and/or take longer. Time variable. *Lich - Somewhat difficult to reach, even with a good party, as you actually have to pay attention to what you're doing. At least an hour. Bonuses? *Glint - 10% Morale boost from all facets. No deaths. *Rotscale - 10% Morale boost plus other bonuses if you have favor. *Lich - At best a 10% Morale boost, though this can be a bit hard to pull off due to the nature of the mission. What kind of group is needed? *Glint - PUG that has a monk. Need 1 interrupt. Full hench is fine. *Rotscale - Pretty well coordinated and experienced human group. Can't hench. Need heavy prot monk, constant Dazed or Interruption, or other specialized roles... *Lich - An above average PUG with two monks. Probably no special roles needed. Full hench works. How long will the fight take? *Glint - Not very long. Perhaps 20 minutes or less? *Rotscale - Several hours. *Lich - Depends on how many times he decides to respawn, anywhere from 20 minutes to 40 minutes, I'm thinking. How dangerous is the foe? *Glint - Not very. A Prot monk and a Heal monk can keep anyone alive indefinitely versus Glint. Crystal Haze won't be cast below 90% health and is easily removed. If Crystal Hibernation is not interrupted, a mere stalemate results. *Rotscale - Even under heavy interruption and such, quite dangerous - high potential threat level. Can wipe out even a Warrior in two - three hits. *Lich - Uses Unholy Feast and normal attacks deal 100 damage or more, but not very dangerous overall. More of an attrition battle; deaths unlikely. So, yeah. In comparison Glint is either easier or as hard to Rotscale or Lich. Therefore she's not the hardest thing in game. Only thing really going for her is Crystal Hibernation but what good group doesn't have at least 1 interrupt. : The difficulty in reaching Rotscale and the Lich, and also their companions has nothing to do with whether those creatures are more difficult or not. Yes, you can devise a strategy to defeat Glint, but also to defeat the others once they are alone. The only thing you need to know about the Lich is to deliver the killing blow only when he's on the dias; you don't need any sort of strategy whatsover. I've never lost against the Lich, only beat Glint once in about 10 tries. No comparison there. Don't know about Rotscale, but I doubt he has the health of Glint but may have the advantage of attacking often when Glint instead chooses to cast an interuptable skill often. Oye 00:26, 13 January 2007 (CST) :: Glint has been soloed before. She is that easy. And your information regarding killing the Lich is incorrect, though that's irrelevant. In any case, Glint is a complete wimp. Entropy 22:17, 4 February 2007 (CST) :::Ihave to disagree about the "several hours" for Rotscale. Granted that I did not actually killed him ; but : :::* it takes about 15mn to reach his place. :::* you can get rid of all his companions in less than 30mn ; I know that : I've soloed this with my assassin. A full group should be able to achieve far better. :::* I doubt the fight against any single monster could thus last for more than one hour! before ten minutes, it should either be close to death, or you know you cannot kill it (that the case with my assassin ; I cannot kill him, he cannot kill me).Yves 14:17, 6 March 2007 (CST) b) About Alternative 3 Greater Conflagration is not available all the way until Hell's Precipice, the very last mission in the game. :S Also, it is not "by far" the easiest way to win. Jagged Crystal Skin is not very dangerous. It'll only have some effect if there's someone standing right next to Glint - aka if there is a tank in the group. It is by far easier to remove the stance with Wild Blow than to waste your Elite slot on Greater Conflagration, which btw has no other use in the entire mission. By far, what is most important is to carry at least one interrupt to deal with Crystal Hibernation. To a lesser extent, hex removal is useful but not 100% necessary. I'll change the note to say it's an idea to consider trying. But it's definitely not an easy way to do the mission. Entropy 01:44, 24 December 2006 (CST) :Addendum: actually it's not even an "alternative", in light of the others listed. The other alternatives are truly alternate strategies - an AoE flee exploit and a Trap spike. This is just a recommendation to bring a specific skill. I'm going to just incorporate it into the rest of the article instead. Entropy 01:52, 24 December 2006 (CST) Easiest and fastest way to kill Glint Necromancer Signet of Sorrow. Period. No other skills needed (rest for other parts of mission). Let a pet (or party member) die next to glint, and have the W tanks stay there, next to the pet, keeping her attention. Once pet or party member is dead, keep them dead (no res/comfort animal). Start spamming Signet of Sorrow, which as a signet, has no worries about exhaustion or energy depletion, and with a corpse nearby, no recharge. With 3 heroes and 4 henchies, I killed her in less than 5 minutes, probably more like 3 to 4. This was with Soul Reaping at lvl 11. With 2 Necros spamming this Nightfall skill, it wouldn't be a far fetch to say you could kill her in 2 minutes or less. Queen Schmuck 22:31, 6 January 2007 (CST) :Bahahahaa! Now, THAT's a good idea, and totally pwn's Glint status as a "hard mob". Although I think I've beaten her faster than that. :) Good suggestion, it should be included in the article! Entropy 22:34, 6 January 2007 (CST) :And it's not even elite, so you can bring along Spoil Victor, too. >.> — 130.58 (talk) 00:36, 13 January 2007 (CST) I did it hench heros, Spoil victor and awaken the blood, Zhed with my AoE build, dunkoro healer, tahlkora prot and took hench random. my spoil victor did the job, even though it took a very long 20 mins...(vecause there was a time i 4got to use skills so she healed her self)192.115.26.154 11:06, 17 April 2007 (CDT) :I used Koss with a standard Quivering build as a tank (and used his Distracting Blow as an interrupt). I made a custom Zhed with Spoil Victor, Insidious Parasite, Fire Storm, Meteor Shower, Energy glyph. I used Dunk as a WoH healer but put Shadowsong and Dissonance in place of condition removal and healing seed. Then took a few henchies. I'm ele and went searing flames nuker. Took Glint down in about 3 minutes by spamming spoil victor, fire storm, and using distracting blow. All in all the build was absolute rubbish for the areas up to Glint but she went down like a charm. Death Nova Pointed that Death Nova is cast at Death Magic 0 in the Facet of Darkness. Glenn 12:38, 29 January 2007 (CST) Ascalon Warriors What's with all those corpses of Ascalon Warriors in the Domain of Energy Degeneration?? -- Nova -- ( ) 17:48, 17 February 2007 (CST) :Corpse exploitation targets. 8P Queen Schmuck 17:50, 17 February 2007 (CST) ::Haha, but why don't they make it like... something that makes more sense? Like, Elonian Warrior or something. And plus, I think the first time I did this mission, I got there fast enough to see the Ascalon Warriors fight.. and then die... ?? -- Nova -- ( ) 17:54, 18 February 2007 (CST) 2 sigs of cap? I removed the 2 sigs of cap note but it was added back? Wtf? The only elite that we'd want first-timers to have without speccing into the attribute accordingly would be GB. Don't give noobs 5 skill slots to work with >_> –Ichigo724 20:15, 20 February 2007 (CST) :I see little harm in the note. Many first-timers will do the mission and attempt the bonus halfheartedly, knowing they need a better build or team for it. Those folks carry two Sigs to save from having to make more trips later on. Dragon's Lair is an exceedingly easy and safe place to cap six different elites, one from each class - I don't see a reason not to take two Sigs if you're not planning on defeating Glint the first time around. And if you are, then you will be smart enough not to take sigs of capture. That would be like taking an SoC along on a Rot run (I know he's not cappable but it's the concept). Have a little more faith in newbies... besides, it fixes DP. :) (T/ ) 05:49, 21 February 2007 (CST) ::Besides, the note says you may bring two signets. It doesn't tell anybody that they must. It reminds people of an option they have, which might not be obvious on first glance. I vividly remember my frustration when I noticed I should've saved my signet for Gladiator's Defense, instead of blowing it right in the beginning for Shield of Regeneration back when I first did that mission. ;)--[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 07:20, 21 February 2007 (CST) :::And I remember going through here the first time on my Warrior, with no SoC at all. Then I came back in six more trips because I never thought about carrying two at once. So, yeah. ;) (T/ ) 07:22, 21 February 2007 (CST) Ugh, fine, even more reason to go with henchies or guildies in stead of pug's there now >_> –Ichigo724 09:51, 21 February 2007 (CST) :Don't give noobs 5 skill slots to work with. There are 8 skill slots, so you will be giving newbies 6 skill slots (if they choose not to carry a rez) and then when they cap their elites, they will most likely have 3 elites to work with. I always carried 2 sigs if need to and beat Glint nearly everytime with hench (she's not that hard if you know what you are doing), before the intro of heroes, because I hate PuGs and I don't like asking for help. — Gares 10:07, 21 February 2007 (CST) :*'Everyone' should have a res in a normal pve pug. :*All secondary elites capped there besides GB would be near useless unless specced into. :*I know glint isn't hard, but it is for first-timers. I remember how satisfying it was to beat her for the first time ^^ :–Ichigo724 10:16, 21 February 2007 (CST) ::Carrying a res in a PuG, yeah, that's automatic. I was speaking from a full hench standpoint. I can't stand PuGs and I don't carry a rez with full hench unless I think I might need it. In Dragon's Lair, I don't need it. ::You are right about the secondary elites, though Glad's and SoR can give you some help. Glads with a 5 sec limit to block 75% of attacks and SoR to give you +3 regen and 40ar for 5 seconds, but SoR isn't worth it unless it's dire since its 15erg cost. And I remember my first time killing Glint, suprisingly it was after 3 or 4 failed PuGs and I went to hench. That was a long time ago. Ahhh...memories :D — Gares 10:41, 21 February 2007 (CST) :::Ah, yeah, agreed when going with henchies. I always grab PuG's when there are people available, I think it's more fun. Might as well play a single player game if I'm only henching :/. Took me a few tries to kill glint as well, I capped MR on my first go there, since I'd heard about it being there (before I even knew of the wiki, it was only a few weeks after guild wars was released though, with half my R/E bar filled with ele skills ^_^) Ah yes... I think I even have a screen of my first time killing her, me and my party were so happy we stayed at the corpse for nearly 5 minutes...lol ^^ –Ichigo724 10:57, 21 February 2007 (CST) I hope this has settled. :P My opinion is pretty much, the 2 sigs of capture can add up to making the mission & bonus even EASIER once you cap the two elites, + helping you out later in the game. The elites there are pretty uber, too. Also, the mission is very easy, even with henchmen. All I did was help the henchies co-ordinate the attacks and interrupt Glint's Crystal Hibernation. The henchies did the rest of the work for me. Not one henchman died. It was my first attempt to complete Dragon's Lair with henchies, too. I think even a complete noob could do this mission with henchmen. -- Nova -- ( ) 15:36, 21 February 2007 (CST) :Thing is, not everyone has interrupts on their bar, which pretty much means kthxbyestefan&thom. –Ichigo724 16:18, 21 February 2007 (CST) ::Hero/Hench party is pretty easy w/o interrupts. See Easiest and fastest way to kill Glint above. If your character isn't a necro, bring one of the necro heroes. (Granted you'll need Nightfall to do this.) --Rainith 17:06, 21 February 2007 (CST) :::Like you said: you need NF to do that, which not everyone has. –Ichigo724 17:45, 21 February 2007 (CST) ::::...not everyone, but especially newbies. :P Yeah, but my point isn't doing it with henchmen, but that it's just not that hard. -- Nova -- ( ) 18:02, 21 February 2007 (CST) Image with henchies and heroes Note: Melonni had wild blow, which made up for Stefan's lack of it. Acolyte Jin was a touch ranger. Moo Cow Extreme :Dun mean to rain on your parade, but Glint's been soloed before...not a huge deal anymore to do with hench, or heroes. She's officially no longer hard. (T/ ) 01:20, 26 February 2007 (CST) ::The improvements to henchmen AI mean that the bonus for The Dragon's Lair and both the mission and bonus of Thunderhead Keep aren't as hard as they used to be. --220.233.103.77 01:35, 26 February 2007 (CST) Agreed,i easily beat dragons lair and the bonus with henchies and heroes,and i usually suck with the both of them. No vanity pics on article pages 23:09, 28 March 2007 (CDT)]] Put vanity pics in Talk page if you want to show them, or better, on your user page. Berek beat me to it, but here is the image the user was putting on the page in various places. Queen Schmuck 23:26, 27 March 2007 (CDT) :No idea why it was being put on main page. I only moved it here so the user might know why it was removed from main page. Thanks for the cleanup. :P Queen Schmuck 23:32, 27 March 2007 (CDT) ::heh - sorry about the confusion ... was actually cleaning up image for the section above this one. Looks like there's an older version of that one in history relevant to the above talk though. --- Barek (talk • ) - 23:33, 27 March 2007 (CDT) :::EDIT CONFLICT: OH! I see what you are saying, the image above this one, of a monk standing. Yeah, see my note on the talk page for that pic. I suggested it be renamed or deleted, way to ambiguous. Queen Schmuck 23:36, 27 March 2007 (CDT) :I see now, thanks for the help guys. Added some details which were suggested, and a signature to the picture. Hope this works better! Cheyenne 23:09, 28 March 2007 (CDT) :::Oye, sorry, had to fix a small thing in the description of the picture. It was a SS who helped us not a MM. My mind is still stuck on my MM I have been working on, lol. Cheyenne 23:39, 28 March 2007 (CDT) ::::No problem. BTW, Wild Blow her Jagged Crystal Skin stance to keep the tanks fighting. :P Queen Schmuck 01:41, 29 March 2007 (CDT) E/Mo interrupt Maelstrom is a possible option for interrupting Glint. It's 2 second cast time does not make it a quick interrupt, so you could consider pairing it with Glyph of Sacrifice to slightly reduce this problem. It's useful in the earlier parts of the mission too. The long recharge is also a problem, and 25 energy cost means that most Mo/E will regard it as unviable. Far from perfect then, but worth considering if you're a Tyrian E/Mo who can't get a group or change or your secondary. -- Karalin (talk) 08:25, 3 May 2007 (CDT) :Nope, that won't work - Crystal Hibernation is not a Spell, so Maelstrom does nothing against it. And that is the real killer...the rest of Glint's skills are manageable, even the powerful Crystal Haze. E/Mo or Mo/E still has no interrupts for Hibernation, which is what's really important. I don't think Maelstrom would work well anyways, Crystal Haze has a very quick recharge and a very short cast time. (T/ ) 20:17, 3 May 2007 (CDT) ::Hm, good points, forgot that Crystal Hibernation is not a spell. -- Karalin (talk) 04:47, 4 May 2007 (CDT) Henchies and No Interrupt! I killed Glint solo with a full party of henchies. I didn't even interrupt any of her skills (mainly my fault in hitting Disrupting Chop too Late, lol), but the henchies did all the work and killed it no problem. :You mean only henchmen, or using Heroes also? If Glint uses Crystal Hibernation then there is no way you could possibly have won against her without extremely high damage output...I need a screenshot for proof. :\ (T/ ) 22:46, 23 May 2007 (CDT) You could use Great Conflagration like me :-) And it's only 7 regen, a team of henchmen can outdamage that easily. 65.30.20.78 08:34, 31 May 2007 (CDT) I defeated glint with a party of all henchies (no heroes) and no interupts. Just flag your henchies away when she uses her stance and crystal hibernation. 7 regen and damage conversion. I still want a SC. If you had GC then you either used an Elite tome or went to Hell's Precipice first, and in that case it's irrelevant (strategy/walkthrough assumes you are here for first time, pre-Tomes). (T/ ) 16:53, 9 August 2007 (CDT) :I killed her with 6 henchies and a SS, though I did have 1 interrupt, I exploited the AI (quite by accident) with Ignite :P I do have the customary screens you take when you beat glint where you hold the eggs, stand in the head, etc --Gimmethegepgun 16:59, 9 August 2007 (CDT) I killed her with 3 heroes (MM, fire ele, healer) and henchment (mage, healer, protector, fighter) I ran through having totally forgotten about the hibernation thing. I had absolutely no interupts on any of my characteres but managed to defeat her. All I can say is that burning > crystal hibernation DeathWeasel 19:12, 7 September 2007 (CDT) Killing Glint without interupts This article makes it seem like interupts are the only way to kill Glint. I find so many parties that wont go because they dont have an interupter, even though it is not required. It is very easy to kill Glint without interupts if you simply use alot of degen on her. Burning is 7 degen and is enough to fully counter the regen from Crystal Hibernation. If you stack poison and/or hexes on top of this, she is very easy to kill. I never bother ordering my henchies/heroes to stop casting on her even when Hibernation is up, because she just cant survive that much degen. At about 20% health she stops using hibernation, and at this point it is very easy to kill her. You only have to take her down from 50% to 20% and you wont have to worry about it anymore. Anyway, I think something should be added to the article so newbs dont have to wait around forever for interupts when they are not required. DeathWeasel 21:40, 7 September 2007 (CDT) :Alright alright, it is outdated :S That was a pretty true note back in the Prophecies days, but with ever-more-powerful skills available I guess it's time to own up finally. I'll do the honors >.> (T/ ) 17:03, 8 September 2007 (CDT) Point of interest? On last location where you meet Facet Of Strength when you move your camera to the sky you can see that. Let me ask - what's that? A Glint lair? --Grethort 08:30, 6 October 2007 (UTC) :Does that only appear in the Facet of Strength room, or can it be seen other places too? Someone proved that all the Facet rooms are actually part of the same huge map, so there should be other places to spot the...thing. Imho it is similar to the "Teleport" circles that appear after beating Augury Rock (Doppleganger). (T/ ) 03:56, 7 October 2007 (UTC) ::I don't know that if it can be seen from oher rooms. Anyway i don't know what's that. --Grethort 09:16, 7 October 2007 (UTC) I have seen it from some other rooms, but i don't remember where. I also noticed, that ewerytime you kill one facet, one ring will light up.(i am not good english writer and i am not registered) 18:00,7 november 2007 (GMT+2 finnish time area) It's a tower that's above Glint's Chamber in the middle of the map. You can basically see it form any boss camber if you look up in that direction. You can also sort of see part of the structure if you look directly up in certain points in her room as well. Haven't noticed the rings lighting up when you kill a facet. It could mean that it is some sort of control tower for the portal system there and perhaps other things as well. Born to Mes 04:25, 22 December 2007 (UTC) Kills Glint within two minutes 1. If you are Ritualist, or 2. If you have Nightfall and have access to several Ritualist rituals spells This is simply identical to how a Ritualist can beat the tournament in the Eye of the North expansion. Before Glint turns hostile, simple lay down all seven offensive spirits around her. Then pick up the egg, skip the cutscene and cast Painful Bond on her. She will be down within 2 minutes (since Hibernation is not interrupted in the process.) Spirits: Pain + Bloodsong + Vampirism + Shadowsong + Anguish + Wanderlust + Dissonance :Wanderlust is totally useless because Glint cannot be knocked down and the Spirit does no damage with its attacks. Does it even trigger Painful Bond? Probably should replace with Disenchantment to get another attacking spirit. (T/ ) 05:56, 7 October 2007 (UTC) :Ah...well, I guess it does trigger Painful Bond. So it deals a bit of damage. Still, it would be better to use a Spirit whose attacks actually deal damage, and doesn't kill itself, and attacks faster. ...and bring a BiP + BR Necro for your Energy management. Cast AwL and wait; when it is about to expire, drop it. Then, wait for the skill to recharge and cast it again. Now, summon the rest of the Spirits. When you're done, use Gaze of Fury on Pain to summon the Spirit of Fury. Finally, drop the Ashes to summon Pain again. This should be the ideal strongest combination of attacking Spirits. (T/ ) 06:05, 7 October 2007 (UTC) Hardest boss... Shouldn't the "hardest boss in the game" bit be removed by now? I'm a very new GW player and just did the bonus for the first time with a PUG. Half the players were dying all the time in the areas before her, but Glint was extremely easy. The only people who got hurt were the warriors who got hit by her crystal skin attack, the rest just stayed at range and dodged her attacks. It took a few minutes, but my Ranger had interrupt for the healing and she went down fast.--77.162.186.231 22:26, 26 November 2007 (UTC) :She's the hardest boss in Tyria, but just about any boss on the Canthan or Elona mainland can be more destructive...Shiro and Abaddon are much more deadly, too. Even the Great Destroyer is more dangerous, and he's a pushover. Removing. (T/ ) 01:16, 27 November 2007 (UTC) Glint is by no means difficult. I'm a smiter monk and I went in with an all henchmen party and beat her in 2 minutes. Don't get me wrong, she has a lot of health, but her skills are slow and, with proper healing prayers and smiting prayers, can be done with ease. As long as you keep moving except to attack, she won't be able to touch you.--Downfall of demise 14:49, 30 November 2007 (UTC) :Glint is not a difficult boss. Off the top of my head, bosses that gave me more trouble than Glint include Willa the Unpleasant, Chung, the Attuned, and especially Kunvie Firewing. That's not even getting into really big bosses like Zhu Hanuku or Kuunavang. Lots of people have lots of different strategies because, as long as you bring something to interrupt crystal hibernation, anything reasonable to try will probably work. I think the big long write-up that Glint gets on the main page is massive overkill. Quizzical 02:35, 9 January 2008 (UTC) :...Willa the Unpleasant and all the Mursaat bosses for that matter, are pathetic. I don't know why anyone has problems with them. Zhu Hanaku also...it's hard to lose if you carry any interrupts at all. And use the Spear. Glint can at least kill someone, maybe, before she dies. (T/ ) 20:13, 9 January 2008 (UTC) ::She sure has a nasty bite, from time to time. and 100 armor ignoring dmg + "wand" attack from Glint is slight pain ;) But, Glint is no boss, and if we go that way... Rotscale, anyone? --- -- (s)talkpage 20:17, 9 January 2008 (UTC) ::: Willa and other bosses ARE hard if you don't have any interrupt, so who is not prepared to fight them finds them hard. Glint is easy when approached with the right strategy. --:-) GlennThePaladin (Talk, ) 20:22, 9 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Uh...you're making a flawed comparison. Willa unprepared vs Glint prepared? Try Willa unprepared vs Glint unprepared. Glint wins easy. Even if you just did autoattacking with everyone (not counting spellcasters), you will eventually out-damage Willa, or Coventina for that matter. In HM it is different, but you don't go into HM unprepared anyways. ::::Besides, you never have to kill Mursaat bosses anyways, unless it's the final one on Ring of Fire mission. You can just run by and ignore them if you choose. Even in Thunderhead Keep, although that is a risk. (T/ ) 20:30, 9 January 2008 (UTC) :::::In Dragon's Lair, one can easily choose a build specifically to deal with Glint, and with no worries at all about the rest of the mission. Henchmen can probably do the rest of the mission on their own if you flag them around and stay out of combat yourself. Abaddon's Mouth isn't hard, but it is hard enough that just flagging henchmen around naively and letting them do whatever they want won't clear the mission for you. And no, just vanilla attacks with henchmen aren't enough to kill the mursaat monk bosses unless you maneuver to get a terrain height advantage. Quizzical 21:44, 9 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::Dragon's Lair the mission is easy and can be done with the player doing absolutely nothing. It gets a little tricky on the last floor, since you'll have to time flagging with regard to the KDs, but otherwise no problems. ::::::Not sure where you got Abaddon's Mouth from; it was easy to clear before hench flagging was available and still is. You would have trouble not commanding them period, since to stand idle and flag to clear the fortress in the beginning would be...hard. ::::::Yeah, they are. I've sat there for maybe an hour or so, whacking away, and eventually (s)he goes down. I had Little Thom, Stefan, Cynn, and Dunham, plus Dunkoro, Tahlkora, and some random other Hero. For just hench, that would be replaced with Mhenlo, Lina, and probably Eve or Aidan. (T/ ) 21:54, 9 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::Well yes, if you use heroes with a higher damage output than henchmen, they can provide sufficient damage. But that is irrelevant to my claim. Quizzical 22:35, 9 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Damage output between Mhenlo+Lina and Dunkoro+Tahlkora is negligible to nil (15^50 on staff gives...what...+3 damage?). Eve uses lifesteal which ignores armor, Aidan has moderate DPS. My difference of one hero probably didn't beat that in any extraordinary way...and if they did, my claim still stands, since I've done it with just hench, back in the day. Perhaps there have been skill rebalances since then that I can't think of. (T/ ) 22:48, 9 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::If you're going with just henchmen and can do something more than vanilla melee yourself, then yeah, you can clear it. But while a player mesmer may easily slaughter the mursaat monk bosses, that doesn't mean that a player monk will do likewise. Even so, a little bit of extra damage does make a substantial difference; note my point that I had to maneuver to get a small height advantage to kill some monk bosses. My point isn't that the mursaat monk bosses are impossibly hard, but rather, that they gave me more trouble than Glint (which isn't really saying that much). It's kind of like fighting Devona in the Norn fighting tournament without being able to disable her healing or produce a good damage spike. A lot of builds will destroy Devona there, but some reasonable ones will only stalemate. Quizzical 00:48, 10 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::I was auto-attacking as a Warrior, mere "vanilla melee damage". No one knows if hench get weapon mods; they may indeed have 15^50. Still. I think you ought to go try again, as I am 100% sure it is not "impossible" with just attacking. Height advantage is more than a "little" extra damage - getting critical hits nearly every arrow is huge. Especially because of a bow's wide damage range. For example, I discovered long ago that in the Ring of Fire mission, it's possible to kill Ether Seals just with a Longbow/Flatbow plus Aidan. You don't even need to spec into Marksmanship. A lone Ranger with crappy skills like Power Shot, taking out an Ether Seal? Yeah, height gives one hell of a damage increase indeed. (T/ ) 12:29, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Glint rewrite I'll probably give the bonus section a complete rewrite in several days unless someone vociferously objects before then. The skills section lists her proper skills, but doesn't explain when she'll use what, though it seems to be pretty predictable. More egregious is the screenfull of random build information, when in easy mode with henchmen, "Be able to interrupt crystal hibernation and don't bring Stefan" will suffice. I suspect that that would suffice in hard mode, too, except that it might be rather difficult to reach Glint with a group so perilously short on defensive skills. Surely it isn't too much to ask of players and heroes that they bring a build no worse than what henchmen use. Worse is the "here's how to do a lot of damage" information. Utterly useless. I strongly suspect that with adequate defensive measures and the ability to interrupt crystal hibernation, eight casters with wands (and no spells or skills that do any damage) would provide all the damage you need. I'm not actually advocating the use of such an approach, of course, but if a group fails against Glint, it's not for lack of firepower. Glint's only healing is a simple +3 natural regeneration and crystal hibernation, the latter of which should be invariably interrupted, anyway. Some of the defensive measures listed are good, of course. Shadowsong in particular is by itself enough to make Glint a cakewalk for any group strong enough to reach her and able to interrupt crystal hibernation. Glint doesn't seem to be meaningfully different in hard mode from what she is in easy mode. Her level is no higher, she gets no new skills, and none of her skills are linked to attributes. Without her level being any higher, she probably doesn't have higher armor, more hit points, or a higher damage output, either. I'm not even certain that she gets the faster casting time and skill recharge that most mobs get in hard mode. She might, but I haven't seen any "whoa that was a fast cast" or "wow that's a huge damage spike" moments from her that trying a mission for the first time in hard mode often brings when I'm used to it in easy mode. Quizzical 08:28, 15 January 2008 (UTC) :She should attack faster, as HM mobs do. But yeah, she benefits very little if at all from it otherwise. :I'd approve of a massive trimming. Most of that stuff is outdated, back from the days when this was still considered "hard" so players needed as much help as they could get. But with things like Shadowsong easily available nowadays, it is like you say - just a question of actually getting there that may be a problem in HM. Otherwise, easy. I know now that you don't even "need" to interrupt Crystal Hibernation if you don't want to, as people have killed her without doing so. (T/ ) 09:50, 15 January 2008 (UTC) :: Glint is an ally until you pick up the Dragon Egg. Allies in general don't gain any benefit from Hard Mode (except maybe that they gain atleast lvl 20). There is no difference between Glint in NM and HM. Note that she is lvl 31 in both NM and HM, mobs usually get a higher lvl in HM. For someone that is experienced in the game and in HM wont have any problem against Glint. I just finished Dragon's Lair in HM with H/H and i can tell you the elementalist room was a pain compared to Glint. -- 16:20, 10 May 2008 (UTC) GLINT IS EASY SAUCE We had a warrior, who had D-Chop and Wild Blow, a Mo/N with Grenth's Balance (which did 400 damage), another 2 monks (me included), and an SS necro. Glint was easy and none of us died. However the first time the warrior went afk and during Glint, since he had both D-Chop and Wild Blow, we gave up, though we actually tied with 3 monks. Bisurge 03:58, 23 August 2008 (UTC) Glint Needs Buff ^ One Monk, no hex removal, I was counting on Little Thom to use Wild Blow properly, 10% Morale Boost across the party, no deaths for the entire mission. Glint never got off a single Crystal Haze, or any other spell for that matter. It was rather sad, to tell the truth. I'm not brave enough to try it in Hard Mode though :) (T/ ) 16:27, 19 November 2008 (UTC) :Make it hard to interrupt like Kuunavang. That ought to do it :p GW-Viruzzz 16:55, 19 November 2008 (UTC) ::Well see, the thing is that Glint is totally beatable even without hex removal *or* interruption - you can even ignore Crystal Hibernation if you have enough damage. That change would make her bit better, but really she just needs new kickass skill or something. (T/ ) 17:04, 19 November 2008 (UTC) :::You have hex removal. not much but you have Cure hex on the monk. I also think Glint is quite a bit more challenging using Prophecies only skills GW-Viruzzz 19:17, 19 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Oh, you're right. Still, most of those are Prophecies/Core, and the ones that aren't don't matter much (vs Glint anyway) (T/ ) 20:27, 19 November 2008 (UTC) :::::Without Enfeebling Blood she hits a little bit harder. --Alf's Hitman 21:38, 19 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::She was weakened all the time and Dunkoro was still getting -200s (or so I estimate), so yeah. (T/ ) 21:46, 19 November 2008 (UTC)